deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flare-Rex/Dante vs Deadpool
Dante: The Stylish Son of Sparda of Devil May Cry Deadpool: The Merc with a Mouth of Marvel Comics WHO. IS. DEADLIEST?! DANTE'S WEAPONS Close-Range Rebellion: A skeletal Claymore given to him by Sparda. It can be thrown like a boomerang, and can be charged with demonic energy to make his hits more devestating. He can also fire off waves of his own energy Beowulf: Flash Gauntlets and Greaves, these boost Dante's attack and speed, he can shoot and engulf his opponents with light Mid-Range Coyote-A: A double-barreled shotgun modified to combat demonic foes King Cerberus: A tri-part Nunchaku, that controls the elements of ice, fire, and electricity. With two other forms to boot, a bo-staff and a chain whip Long-Range Ebony & Ivory: Two customized M1911 pistols, seem to never run out of ammo, and can also be chrged with his own Demonic energy Spiral: An anti-tank weapon that fires high-penetration rounds, and the rounds can ricochet off walls Advantages: Regeneration: Regularly shrugs off mortal wounds, as if they're bug bites Teleportation: Granted to him by the Trickster Style Various 'styles': Abilities he's gained from defeating powerful demons, Trickster allows him to teleport, SwordMaster and GunSlinger allow him to utilize the maximum potential of his weapons, RoyalGuard allows him to block damage and re-direct it back at his opponent, QuickSilver allows him to slow down time to a crawl. He can even make a shadow clone of himself with Doppelganger -NOTE: QuickSilver/Doppelganger depend on if how full his Devil Trigger bar is- Devil Trigger: This amplifies EVERYTHING, this new form even allows Dante to fly. His guns seem to never run out of ammo Immensely strong: Was able to block a punch from a being the size of a skyscraper with relative ease Can move faster than the eye can track Disadvantages Cocky: He often holds back on his opponents Arrogant: He taunts every chance he gets Devil Trigger runs on his magic energy. DEADPOOL'S WEAPONS Close Range Katanas: 'A single-edged curved Japanese blade, Deadpool weilds two of them, and he can charge up energy through his suit and make his hits more devastating 'Hunting Knife: Knife that hunters use to kill and cut open dead animals. It can also be used as a Combat Knife though that is not the exact design. Mid-Range IMI Desert Eagle: Handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Deadpool weilds two. FN P90: A selective fire personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium. Long Range AWM: 'This rifle is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. 'RPG-7: Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability Advantages Healing factor: His is so powerful that he can survive being melted into a puddle, and can regenerate from a single drop of blood Skilled with all kinds of weaponry: Deadpool is a master of weapons, which is definetely shown in his gigantic arsenal. Guns, rocket launchers, swords, blunts, etc Master in martial arts: Several characters have stated that Deadpool is one of the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe. Some even saying it's like attempting suicide 4th Wall Awareness: He's well aware he's a fictional character and sometime uses this during combat Disadvantages Can be killed by disinegration: Nothing left, nothing to come back from His head required re-attachment Can be very cocky: Sometimes he talks more than fights Relies a little to much on his regeneration: It's pretty self-explanitory. As powerful as it is, it isn't perfect He never takes any situation seriously He still feels pain It is possible to out-meneauver his regeneration HIS GODDAMN MOUTH Voting ended Fight Dante sat in a bar, drinking a bottle of whiskey. He looked around, the patrons of said bar seemed to just be gang members, and mercenaries...kinda like himself. He pulls out a wanted poster and it's of a man in a red and black suit, he carried two swords on his back, the bounty itself was 50,000$. Dante smirked seeing the amout and once again, pocketed the poster. Dante: I guess things just got a little more interesting... Dante turned around to see Deadpool, his Desert Eagles trained on to Dante's head. Dante immediately pulled out Ebony and Ivory in response. Deadpool: Hey, pal. Love the hair! But I'm gonna gave to sever your head from you shoulders, orderes from higher-ups, y'know? Dante smirked Dante: Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you! They both began to fire on each other, the bullets hitting each time. Deadpool runs out of ammo and is blown away by the amount of rounds pumped into him. Dante then switched to another gun, Spiral, and blasts Deadpool out of the window. The patrons of the bar all look in awe as Dante jumps out after his bounty. Dante equips King Cerberus and makes a wall of solid ice around himself, deflecting the oncoming rounds from Deadpool, as he's reloading, Dante comes out and kicks Deadpool in the face. Dante: In your face. As Deadpool falls to the ground, Dante stepped on his chest, hard enough to shatter his ribs. Dante: Have some! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! With the final round, Dante kicked Deadpool into a stop sign. Deadpool made contact, and made an 'ACK!' sound. Just as his wounds were healing. Deadpool: I don't know if you do, but uhhh, I can't die! Bullets, bombs, none of it works! Dante: Oh, really? I'd love to put that to the test! Deadpool takes out his twin Desert Eagles. Deadpool: WA-HO! BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG! Deadpool screamed as he let off rounds, Deadpool spins Rebellion, deflecting all of them. Dante: Too easy! Deadpool: I have MORE BULLETS!!! As he sais that, his guns stop firing. Deadpool: ....Oh shi- Deadpool looks up into the air, Dante is cleaving towards him with Rebellion, frantically thinking of an idea, he pulls out his twin katanas and blocks the gargantuan blade coming down on top of him. Deadpool seperates himself from Dante with a powerful kick to the torso. Deadpool: Try not to suck! Deadpool comes from multiple directions, slashing Dante over and over, the wounds seemed to heal instantly. Dante leaps over Deadpool as he goes in for another slash. He hits Deadpool with Rebellion and smacked him away, right into a building. Dante chucked Rebellion which lands right into Deadpool's chest! With a palm strike, aided by Beowulf, sent Deadpool into the lobby of a hotel. The patrons scream and run away, as Deadpool takes out his Desert Eagles, Dante lands not 20 feet away, and he points Ebony and Ivory. Dante and Deadpool smirk and at the same time, yell Deadpool: WA-HO! Dante: Keepin' it stylish! While Deadpool yells 'BANG' over and over, Dante easily keeps up with his own rounds, when Deadpool's onslaught ends, Dante lets off two shots which send Deadpool into the wall, cratering it in the process! Deadpool quickly recovers and launches at the demon hunter. Dante then skewers him with Rebellion, following up with a Million Stab, Deadpool letting out girly screams each time he's stabbed. Dante then ends with a final stab which caused Deadpool to get launched to the top of a building. Deadpool pulls out his AWM and looks around, hoping to see Dante somewhere, and he did. Deadpool: Peek-a-boo! I kill you! Deadpool pulls the trigger, but Dante just quick enough to pull out Spiral, and have it collide with Deadpool's sniper round. They jump farther away from each other, and point their respected rifles at each other. This time, Deadpool lands a clean shot right through Dante's head, the sheer force knocks the demon slayer right on his ass. Dante quickly bounds back up and teleports right behind his adversary. Dante equips King Cerberus, switching to its bo-staff form, as Deadpool readies his katanas, ready to duel. Deadpool: Really, writer? Duel? What is this the wild we- Deadpool's cut off when King Cerberus hits him square in the face! Deadpool: Oh, you son of a bitch! Deadpool unleases clip after clip of a P90 right into Dante's chest, as the hole in Dante's chest healed. He growled. Dante: You...bitch....that was my favorite coat! Dante, using his immense speed, blitzed Deadpool from multiple directions, Deadpool tries vlocking with a hunting knife, but it breaks on contact with Rebellion. Dante stabs him over and over, but Deadpool interrupts by slapping Dante with a rubber chicken. Deadpool then kicks Dante into the wall, then throws his two katanas, impaling the Son of Sparda, seemingly ending his life. Deadpool: And that's that! Another victory on my perfect winning streak on this wi- Dante: I'm...not done yet... Deadpool turns around, and his own katanas go through his shoulders! What was standing before Deadpool wasn't Dante anymore, it was a demon... This was Dante's Devil Trigger. Deadpool pulls out his twin katanas from his shoulders, and leaps towards Dante. With one fell swing of Rebellion, howver... .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. Deadpool's katanas broke... Dante activtates Doppelganger and preform a devastating bullet barrage on Deadpool. The shadow fades away, and Dante snatched the emnants of Deadpool's katanas and chucked them through his feet. Pinning him to the floor. Dante equips Beowulf and punches Deadpool's head into the air. While still in the air, Dante activates his QuickSilver, and while time is slowed, uses to take Rebellion, and cut Deadpool's body to pieces. Dante then charged up Ebony and Ivory. And waits... Dante: JACKPOT! Time resumed, and Dante obliterated Deadpoo's head and body with the two demonic enfused bullets. Deadpool was no more. Dante then reverts back to his human form. Dante: And that's how ya do it! Winner: Dante Category:Blog posts